Expressed through karaoke
by MaDZeReLLi
Summary: Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Ron, Harry and Madeline have a night filled with Karaoke
1. Default Chapter

Expressed through Karaoke  
  
Hey guys, I hope you like the story. Thanks for reading.  
  
Storyline: Hermione/Draco, Ron/ Madeline, Harry/Ginny all go to a karaoke bar for a night filled with love and singing.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry or any other characters associated with The Harry Potter Books J.K. Rowling owns them.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Getting Ready and looking back  
  
As Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, she started to think about the past year it was now her seventh year at Hogwarts and graduation day was coming closer as the days past by. She had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy, the boy she loved so much that it hurt to be away from him for only a second, a boy who made her feel like she and him where the only ones in the room just by holding her hand. They where enemies for so long until she started tutoring him they had started out fighting and hating each other more and more, but then the hate turned into love and they started dating secretly as to not to catch the attention of his violent farther. Then in the war against Voldemort his farther died and his mother got his fortune. They started to become more open, even Harry and Ron started to see the inner Draco, the one that had been hidden for his whole life, and they became friends.  
  
Hermione was going out with her friends and Draco for a night filled with karaoke. She giggled a little when she looked at herself in the mirror, no longer did she have frizzy hair but delicate curls that framed her face. And she wasn't the skinny eleven year old she used to be, but a beautiful young women with curves in all the right places. She wore a pink satin strapless dress that showed of her curves. Her hair framed her face in ringlets.  
  
" Come on Hermione, where gonna be late." Said a voice interrupting her thoughts. She turned around to see her two best girlfriends. Ginny Weasley and Madeline Heart. She looked at Ginny, who had grown very beautiful through the years and she had also started dating Harry after he saved her from Voldemort. She wore a green strappy dress that fit her perfectly and matched her eyes, and her hair was up in a delicate twist and wisps of hair framed her face.  
  
She then looked over at her friend Madeline, who had transferred from Durmstrung a year and a half ago. She was the prettiest girl in the grade, being as she was part Veela. She turned a lot of boy's heads, she even dated Draco for a month, but then Draco met Hermione and she met Ron and fell in love, and they have been dating for three months, but her and Draco stayed best friends. She was wearing a blue dress that had spaghetti straps and that went a few inches past her knees, it was backless and hugged her curves beautifully, her hair was in curls and had little blue roses holding it back.  
  
" Hello, Hermione we really have to go you know our men? They've most probably started up a search party already" said Madeline who started to giggle with Ginny, "Okay lets go find our men." said Hermione and they linked arms and left to go find the boys.  
  
A/N: In the next chapter Ginny sings to Ron and Madeline sings to Harry (  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Everywhere  
  
"Where are they?" Ron said, Ron was not the lanky tall red head he used to be, but now had muscle from Quiditch and had browny-redish hair; he was wearing dark blue dress robes. "Ron you should know by now that it takes them forever to get ready." answered Draco, Draco also had grown very masculine and he no longer wore his hair sleeked back, but spiked up, he was also wearing dark blue dress robes. Harry still had his messy brown hair but instead of glasses he wore contacts, he had also grown masculine and looked great wearing his dark green dress robes that matched his eyes. There talking was interrupted by a noise, and they turned around all three boys became suddenly silent looking at the sight before them. "H-Hermione you look absolutely beautiful" Draco spoke up, as he went to give her a hug. The other two boys did the same, saying how beautiful or pretty there dates looked.  
  
"We better be off then." Madeline piped up. "Yeah lets go." Ron agreed. The boys got their brooms and mounted them and the girls sat behind them and they set off for the new karaoke bar in Hogsmead.  
  
When they got there they went inside they sat down to have a few drinks but soon the urge to sing got hold of Ginny and Madeline.  
  
" Madeline, has the best voice" Ron proclaimed. Madeline blushed, and her and Ginny went to pick out a song. "This should be really good." Hermione said, and they all agreed.  
  
Both girls got their microphones the song started playing and Madeline sung the first chorus:  
  
"Turn it inside out so I can see The part of you that's drifting over me, And when I wake you're never there But when I sleep you're everywhere You're everywhere."  
  
Ron couldn't stop smiling at Madeline, and then Ginny piped up and sung her heart out Harry smiled so wide it took up half his face.  
  
" Just tell me how I got this far Just tell me why you're here and who you are 'Cause every time I look you're never there And every time I sleep you're always there."  
  
Then in chorus together they sung:  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me And when I close my eyes it's you I see You're everything I know That makes me believe I'm not alone I'm not alone."  
  
They continued to sing the rest of the song perfectly, everyone in the bar was now watching the two sing in perfect harmony together. And as the last parts off the song was sung everyone was still:  
  
" And when I touch you're hand It's then I understand The beauty that's within It's now that we begin You always light my way I hope there never comes a day No matter where I go I'll always fell you so"  
  
" 'Cause you're everywhere to me And when I close my eyes it's you I see You're everything I know That makes me believe I'm not alone 'Cause you're everywhere to me And when I catch my breath It's you I breathe You're everything I know That makes me believe I'm not alone"  
  
"You're in everyone I see So tell me Do you see me?"  
  
A tremendous applause filled the bar, Harry and Ron both ran up to there dates, hugged them and kept saying how wonderful they where.  
  
"So is it your turn Hermione?" Draco asked with a big grin on his face.  
  
"I don't know if I can beat that last performance," She laughed, but she was seriously nervous on the inside.  
  
"Come on, you're the best singer here and I know it," Draco said, seeing the nervous expression on her face.  
  
" Well Draco Malfoy, I have a proposition for you," Hermione said in a happy voice she then pecked him on the lips and whispered in his ear something that made him overcome with nervousness " Draco Malfoy, does not sing," said Draco, "Well, then I'm not singing," said Hermione in an mock angry voice. "All right, all right I'll do it then, but only because I love your voice," he said smiling, Hermione jumped up and down then kissed him on the cheek, they than ran off to get ready.  
  
A/N: The song is from Michelle Branches album 'The Spirit Room'. Hope you liked it, in the next chapter Draco and Hermione do their duet.  
  
Chapter 3 Come what may  
  
Soon after Madeline, Harry, Ron and Ginny had sat down Hemione and Draco picked up their microphones and started to sing:  
  
Draco - Never knew I could feel like this  
  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
  
Every day I love you more and more  
  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?  
  
Telling me to give you everything  
  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
  
But I love you until the end of time  
  
Draco was singing with so much passion in his voice, soon the whole bar was listening.  
  
Draco- Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you  
  
Until my dying day  
  
Hermione - Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
  
It all revolves around you Hermione's angelic voice filled the room. Making Draco smile. Both - And there's no mountain too high  
  
No River too wide  
  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide  
  
Draco - But I love you  
  
Hermione - I love you  
  
Draco - Until the end of time  
  
Hermione - Until the end of time Both we're singing their hearts out, while tears rolled down Hermione's face and started to well up in Draco's.  
  
Both - Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you  
  
Until my dying day  
  
Oh come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you  
  
Hermione - I will love you  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
  
Both - Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you  
  
Until my dying day The bar was quiet when suddenly a magnificent applause filled the room while Ron, Harry, Ginny and Madeline whistled and cheered. But, Draco and Hermione heard none of this because as far as they were concerned they were the only two people in the room. Then Draco leaned down and kissed Hermione passionately, when they caught their breath, Hermione smiled up at Draco and whispered in his ear "Thankyou. You were wonderful." "Hermione, will you marry me?" Draco said while opening a small red box, inside it was a rose gold ring with a small but dazzling diamond in the middle. She smiled and started to cry again. "Of course I will." He then picked her up and swung her around. He put her back down and then leant down and kissed her again. A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter is the wedding. The song 'Come what may' is from the Moulin Rouge sound track.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 The Wedding 


	2. The wedding

Chapter 4 The Wedding  
  
Winter passed and Autumn came, Hermione was in her and Draco's new house, today was her wedding day her friend Ginny and Madeline where giggling and getting dressed Hermione was already dressed the wedding was in 10 minutes and she was looking at herself in the mirror wondering if she looked good enough for Draco. She was wearing a white dress that showed her curves and her hair was done up in a French twist with two curls hanging down in her face her Vail was long and fell down her back she looking gorgeous. Ginny and Madeline had just finished getting ready they both wore strapless lavender dresses with there hair in loose curls they looked fantastic. " Come on, Hermione your wedding is going to start without us if we don't hurry up" said Ginny. So Hermione, without saying a word because if she did she was sure she would throw up from nerves, went down into the garden, which had been decorated beautifully by her old charms teacher Professor Flitwick. Hermione saw her little niece she looked adorable in a pink flower girl dress. Hermione's sister Summer was beaming proudly at Hermione as well as her daughter Hope. And there was her father waiting to take her arm he was so happy when he heard the news, especially after his wife and Hermione's mothers death, from leukaemia. The wedding music started Hope, Madeline and Ginny walked down the aisle and as Hermione rounded the corner she saw him he looked breathtaking, Draco, she saw was smiling so big it could have taken up his whole face.  
  
When she finally got there Draco had tears in his eyes and so did she but she didn't notice she was to busy looking at the most important and beautiful person in her whole world and he was looking at the one person who loved him.  
THE END 


End file.
